


Trapped

by AnnieO



Series: Stepping Stones [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieO/pseuds/AnnieO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Jack find themselves trapped by the one thing that neither one can escape from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

He was trapped. His escape route neatly cut off by his jailer and the sonic screwdriver, well that was confiscated before he even passed the threshold of his cell. Jack was of little help as he to, had fallen under the under the control of their captor. Now Rose, Rose was out their and he was sure that any minute now she would rush in and save them from what was turning into one of the most gruesome torture sessions he had ever been part of in his 900 plus years. To make matters worse he and Jack had been forced into the most unpleasant clothing he had ever seen.

It’s been nearly 20 minutes since he and Jack had been imprisoned and Rose had yet to even send a signal that she was out their trying to think of an escape plan. He sneaks a glance around his cell and frowns as he notes the way out is blocked, by a very cleaver device, that without the sonic screwdriver he would be unable to unlock. Ok so not out the front door and the lack of a back door doesn’t help the situation either. Well when all else fails… prattle!

So here he is two hours later… he’s actually was running out of things to say and Jack was threatening to cover his mouth with duct tape, his jailer seems to have the ability to ignore a good prattle… which is just rude of course. After all he is the king of chatter… the master of gob… the 12-time champion of the great prattle off of Gallion Centar! Besides he was supposed to be the rude one and it was just rude that he couldn’t be rude. 

He noted that his jailer had now been joined by several other minions that seemed to have gathered around him and Jack and were now staring at him with beady little eyes and smug grins. Jack had also been forced into some sort of device on his head and The Doctor cringed as his jailer approached and placed the dreaded device upon his head as well. Around him he swore he could hear the minions laughing and taunting him and Jack as their jailer continued the torture session. 

The worst was yet to come.

Their jailer approached and placed the finial implement of torture upon the table and with a huge grin pulled out the remaining chair and sat down. Gradually he found himself falling under some sort of spell, it must have been the same one that got him and Jack into this predicament in the first place. Oh… his captor was clever! 

Across from him Jack flashed a look and motioned with his eyes to the door. Ah! Rose! His wonderful brave Rose was here to save them! She’d be able to defeat the spell that their captor had them under! His Rose had a plan he knew it. His Rose was…laughing?? Well he had to admit Jack in a dress was rather amusing. 

Well that’s not helping.

His jailer simply looked over at Rose and grinned before turning her attention back to her prisoners and picking up the main torture device. “Tea Daddy?”

“Love some!” 

Oh how the mighty Time-Lord has fallen taken down by a three-year-old and a tea party.


End file.
